


Hope There's Someone

by BrightRiver



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gilbert slowly falling in love with Anne, Missing Scene, Pining, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightRiver/pseuds/BrightRiver
Summary: Sebastian and Mary's newborn daughter Delphine has colic. Anne pays a visit to help the new mother, offering to look after the baby while Mary catches up on sleep. Of course Gilbert is home and keeps Anne company, sharing memories in front of the fire and dreaming future ones.----I heart missing scenes and this domestic fluff poured out of me the other day. It's set a few months before S3 begins.Title is from the beautiful song 'Hope There's Someone' by Antony and the Johnsons.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Hope There's Someone

Anne stood on the porch of Green Gables looking through the basket of food Marilla had thrust into her gloved hands.

“I don't think this will help.”

The older woman cocked her head as the girl tried passing the basket back. “Pray child, if Delphine is unwell I think any food will help relieve some strain.”

“If this is colic it would be best for Mary to avoid most of what is here. But certainly Bash and Gil- I mean Gilbert could use it. Can Matthew pick me up after dinner?”

“How about we come before dinner and bring some food for Mary. Just tell me what would be suitable.”

Anne nodded looking out over the snow covered fields hoping the sharp winter winds would ease on her trek to the Blythe homestead. “No butter, milk, flour or beans, Mary needs a simple broth based soup or cooked meat. Root vegetables only, like potato. No pumpkin, cauliflower, cabbage, not that it's the season for those anyway. It will help Delphine, trust me.”

Marilla nodded making a mental note of the ingredients before Anne gave Marilla a quick hug.

“Mind the ice, Anne...and watch out for racing sleighs.”

The sound of the snow scrunching under Anne's boots was inaudible against the wind whoosing from the Atlantic ocean bringing with it a coldness not experienced on the Island since her arrival. Matthew said the irregular temperate predicted a hotter than usual summer.

The basket in her hands clunked against her torso making the journey even more cumbersome. This was not how she had planned to spend her afternoon after Church but when Rachel remarked at Delphine's colic she knew her time helping would be appreciated.

When Mary opened the door Anne saw a broken, tired woman with an equally exhausted and worn out newborn in her arms.

“Rachel told Marilla about Delphine's colic. I asked Marilla if I could assist you. You know that I was in service caring for peoples children before I arrived at Green Gables. Quite a few had colic so I thought I'd see what I could do to help you both.”

Mary's eyes filled with tears. “I'm so tired, Anne. It wasn't like this with Elijah or I can't remember it being so hard.” Delphine let out another cry, her legs kicking against her mothers tired body.

Anne followed Mary into the kitchen, depositing the basket of food onto the table then settled her jacket at the coat rack. She reached for Delphine's small body positioning the baby atop of her shoulder as Mary hovered anxiously to the side.

“It's OK Mary, this will pass. Does she react after a feed?”

Mary nodded reaching out to help soothe Delphine as she kicked against Anne's chest.

“You are going to have to change your diet for a month. Something in your diet is being passed onto Delphine, causing gas. She kicks to relieve the pain and screams because there is no other way for a baby to communicate when they feel awful. Her discomfort is keeping you awake, you're not getting sleep, this causes anxiety. Delphine would pick up on your frustrations too.”

Mary wrung her hands tears falling down her face. For the first time since Delphine's birth Mary let her emotions out. It was true she was exhausted to her bones. There was the birth, followed by Christmas and New Year, plus the mental and physical load of keeping a house tidy and food on the table was overwhelming. All she wanted to do was sleep and for her baby to sleep. Mary dreaded feeding her child knowing the high pitched wails after. Anne patted Mary's pack reminding her the colic will pass, that she was a loving mother, and it's all really hard at first.

“Is everything OK?”

Anne and Mary looked to the doorway of the kitchen. Gilbert was standing there, a worried crease between his brows.

“I'm so sorry Gilbert, I forgot you were home.” Mary ran the heal of her hands along her eyes trying to stop the tears.

“I've come to help Delphine with her colic and let Mary catch up on sleep.” Mary looked over at Anne her mouth open, not sure what to say. “It's OK Mary, Matthew and Marilla will be coming over to collect me before supper. They will bring a pot of soup so you don't have to cook. Before you go to bed though let's talk about food quickly. I can't promise changing your diet will fix this but I've often seen it help especially when doctor's formula's aren't working.”

Delphine had stopped kicking, her cries now soft whimpers, as Anne continued to rub her hand over the baby's back.

“Are you sure you can stay?” asked Mary.

“You need your sleep, Mary. It will help you and Delphine. She'll be no trouble at all. I've been looking after babies since I was no taller than his table. Can you get a pen and paper Gilbert? I want Mary to write some things down.”

Mary sat down at the table taking the ink and paper from Gilbert. Anne stood over Mary still balancing Delphine on her shoulder.

“After a feed you need to lay Delphine on the ground and pump her legs in a circle to help move the gas out. Do this for thirty counts. Then massage her stomach in a clockwise direction. The put her up on your shoulder like this. She doesn't spit up does she?”

Mary shook her head. “No, she's never.”

“I thought so. The way i'm holding her puts pressure on the stomach and makes her feel good. Next you will need to stop eating dairy for one month. No butter, milk, cheese. No cabbage, cauliflower, No spices. No beans. No bread, no flour. Keep food simple, broths with root vegetables. We don't want any food that causes gas to be passed on through your milk. Marilla is going to Carmody tomorrow and will look for a spice called Fenugreek. If she can't find it she'll bring you fennel seeds. You steep it like a tea. Perfect for colic.”

Mary scribbled everything down without a question. She was so desperate to try anything. The relentless struggle felt like a weight pulling her into dark, troubled thoughts.

“Is there anything I can do?” asked Gilbert.

“Sleep – Mary needs to rest when she can. You could take Delphine like I am now for an hour just so she can rest.”

“I think I can manage that.”

Anne nodded at Gilbert then looked down at Mary. “Right it's one thirty, Matthew will be here at four thirty so if you want to get a decent nap go. When is her next feed?”

Mary let out a sigh, “probably 3ish.”

“That's almost two hours. Go. I'll set myself up in the parlour, it will be fine.”

Mary leaned forward taking Anne in a hug, patted Delphine's back before leaving the kitchen.

Anne stands to the side watching Gilbert stoke the fire in the parlour. He had changed out of his charcoal Church suit for slacks and a green winter jumper, knitted for him by Mary as a Christmas gift. Anne had picked out the colour wool with Mary in Lawsons' general store, missing the mischievous smile on Mary's face when she said it would compliment Gilbert's hazel eyes.

“It's nice of you to come help Mary. Bash has been a little worried.”

Anne shrugged as Gilbert moved away from the now roaring fire. “It's no trouble. I just hope that it all comes to pass quickly. A colicy baby is not fun, no it's not, no it's not.” She said the last part in a baby voice as she continued to bounce around the room with Delphine on her shoulder. “Don't feel you have to keep me company either, that's if you have plans or were studying.”

Gilbert smiled as he took a seat closest to the fire stretching out his legs. “I wasn't studying.” Anne gave me a pointed look. “Okay, you got me. But only a little bit.”

“I guess you do need to study seven days a week to stay on my level, otherwise I'd always come first.”

“And you wouldn't have been studying?” Gilbert asks in return crossing his arms.

“I would have told Marilla I was studying but truthfully i'd be reading the last chapter of Frankenstein.”

Gilbert scoffed, ready to interject but Anne held up her hand. “Before you comment the book is a silly story about silly monsters, it's more than that. And I won't let anyone comment unkindly about a book they haven't read.”

“Well then perhaps you should lend it to me, if that's no trouble. After you've finished, of course.”

Anne nodded turning her body to hide the smile of victory ready to take over her face. She hoped Gilbert would read it, since none of her friends dared should their parents find them out. It would be fun to discuss the text with him even if they would surely argue over it.

Anne glanced at Delphine. Her eyes were closing slowly, fighting the urge to sleep. Her cries and kicks had subsided much to Anne's relief. She turned her attention to the mantel looking at the photos of Gilbert's family. Anne hadn't spent much time in this room. Any gatherings in the Blythe homestead took place in the kitchen around the table, with plates of food and conversation shared.

“Is this your Mother and Father?” Anne was looking at a small portrait of a man and woman, sitting next to one another. The woman looked like Gilbert, dark curly hair and mouth curved in a teasing smile.

Gilbert left his seat to stand next to Anne. She had never asked much of his family, it was a hard subject to bring up easily. He had shared small anecdotes here and there, but would steer the conversation in another direction in true Gilbert Blythe form.

“Yes, the photo is from their wedding day. July 1, 1877 Moncton, New Brunswick.”

Anne's heart ached. She imagined what it would be like to have a photo of her parents. Lately Anne had been yearning for a tangible relic of her own Mother and Father to touch and look at.

“How did they meet?”

Anne wasn't sure if Gilbert heard her, he was looking at the framed photo in his hand a smile on his face. Or perhaps he did hear her but didn't feel like talking about them. She was about to step away, give him space to put the photo back in its place and change the conversation, when he began to answer her question.

“My Mother's family owned a mercantile close to where my father was living in Moncton. He hadn't intended to stay long in New Brunswick really. It was a stopping off point on his way back here. Apparently, and this is my fathers story, he walked into O'Cleary's Store and saw my Mother. He said he knew right then and there she was the one he would marry. But she didn't think so. He'd go in there everyday, buying items he didn't need just so he could talk to her. But she wouldn't give him a lick of her time. He started attending the local dances, where my mother would be. He'd ask for her card but it was always full. After four week she finally relented to one dance, and one dance only. They were married two months later.”

Anne sighed, smiling wistfully at the portrait Gilbert was returning to the mantel. “I love hearing how people meet and fall in love. It makes the world sweeter, don't you think?”

Gilbert's face was serious, as could often be. Anne hoped the story hadn't made him sad. Truly, her query was nothing more than an innocent question. He turned his head to look at her, and he smiles at her abashedly. She watched as he shrugs a shoulder, mouth open ready to reply but nothing comes out. Instead he stares, his face unreadable to Anne. She becomes suddenly aware of a heat inching across her chest, the flush moving along the neck landing on her cheeks that has to be form the fire, not from Gilbert. She should move but her eyes are having a hard time leaving his. Yes, the green wool did compliment him perfectly.

The spell is broken by a soft gurgle from baby Delphine. “Would you mind gathering Delphine's basket from the kitchen. She's asleep and her weight is bearing uncomfortably on my shoulder.” Anne asks him hurriedly stepping away to take a breath, still her heart.

“Of course, yes. Sorry.” He moves out the door quickly letting Anne have a moment to check her reflection for the heat she still felt on her cheeks.

When Gilbert returns he places the basket away from the fire, then begins arranging the blankets for Anne. He too used the break from Anne to gather himself, cursing the broken promise he made earlier that day in Church to stop staring at her. As both of them work together they are unaware ghosts of the Blythe family are looking on approvingly at the domestic scene playing out in front of them, smiling sweetly in their portraits with the knowledge they are witnessing a glimpse of the many nights and days these two will have together in their future with a home and babies of their own.

“How long do you think she will sleep?” asked Gilbert.

Anne sighed contently, “A good while. I doubt she has been sleeping well, poor thing is probably exhausted from kicking and crying.”

They both stood there looking down at Delphine marvelling at the soft puffs of breath coming from her body.

“Do you think she'll be OK on her own for a moment?” Anne nodded, confused why Gilbert would be asking her. “I want to show you something.”

Anne follows him out of the room, walking softly past Mary's room, and into a room at the front of the house. He doesn't explain what he's doing, only pulls a chest from under the bed. Anne looks around the room again as Gilbert starts to open the lid. There is woman's mirror, comb and brush laying atop of a baby's blanket.

“Gilbert--” Anne stalls realising this box belonged to his mother. She falls to the floor next to him mesmerised as he moves the blanket and toilet items onto the bed. Underneath is another box, a bundle of letters tied in a red ribbon, to the back are a stack of books.

“Here they are. Mother was an avid reader. She was a particular fan of Wilkie Collins. You might like them. They are full of mystery and plot twists – have you read them?” Anne shook her head, unsure what to say back. These were his mothers books. “You can borrow them if you like.”

Anne reached to take a book from the box, her fingers running over the worn cover. She could see where his mother had turned down corners, returned back to sections. Anne suddenly wanted to burst out crying and she didn't know why.

“I – thank you. I'll look after them, I promise.”

“It's nice, to see them being used. I don't think Mother would have liked her books being locked up, forgotten.”

Anne hugged the books to her chest as Gilbert started packing the items back in the chest.

“Do you think Delphine would like this blanket. It was mine, but I'm a bit big for it now.”

His fingers were running along the border. She dared not to look at his face afraid if what she saw would break her. “Only if you'd like to pass it on. Or you can save it for when you have children, one day after College, obviously.”

Gilbert cleared his throat as Anne stood up. She stared up at the ceiling willing herself not to say anything else stupid. Once Gilbert finished returning the box to its place under the bed she followed him back to the parlour thankful to find Delphine still sleeping.

“It might need a wash,” said Gilbert shaking the baby blanket out while Anne arranged the books on the sofa. There was a light thump on the ground.

“What is that?” asked Anne as Gilbert bent down to pick it up. He held up a small black pouch, a curious look on his face. Turning it upside a down a small ring falls into the palm of his hand.

“My mothers engagement ring.” Gilbert's voice was a whisper as he stared at the gold band with an emerald stone setting.

Gilbert holds it out for Anne to see. “It's beautiful," she sings with eye crinkled in a smile. As Anne look at the ring in awe Gilbert can't help but sneak glances at her thinking how nicely the green stone matches her dress, her eyes, her hair.

“Whoa, whoa – did you ask Matthew first?”

Anne and Gilbert jump apart, cheeks flaming crimson much to Sebastian's enjoyment. Gilbert shoves the ring back into its velvet pouch then slips it into his pocket, avoiding Sebastian's face as Anne explains in broken sentences she's here to help with Delphine's colic.

Gilbert settles on the couch taking up one of his mothers books, waiting for Sebastian to leave the room, and not looking forward to the joke he'd make of this scene later.

Anne sits down next to him after bidding Sebastian farewell. “Sebastian can be annoying sometimes. Why can't a woman and a man be friends.”

Gilbert shakes his head following Anne's dramatic huff. “You don't have to live with him.” He watches from the corner of his eyes as Anne picks up a book, her long fingers stained with ink turning pages to the first chapter, Delphines sleeping body between their outreached legs.

“It's nice to sit and read in front of the fire. I think it's one of my favourite things to do in the whole world.”

Gilbert nods in agreement. Unbeknownst to Anne, the young man is caught up in a dream of a scene like this. Perhaps with a dog and cat resting by the warmth of the fire. His shoes would be kicked off next to Anne's, their feet tucked up together. Maybe they'd share a blanket. The baby would have red hair and blue eyes, and the ring in his pocket would be on Anne's finger.


End file.
